The Demon Child
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: AU-ish. Pre-timeskip. After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi. KakashixSakura
1. The Mission

The Demon Child

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

"Genma, are you paying attention?" The caramel haired man whipped his head around to face the elder man seated in front of him. 

"Hmm? Why of _course_! How could I _not_ listen to the great _4th Hokage_?" The man said sarcastically without an ounce of respect. The man, known as the 4th Hokage gave him a dry look before giving a short sigh.

Of course he couldn't blame the senbon wielding man for his behavior. He had always been this way since his sister died when he was young. The worst part was the _he _had given her that mission. Since that day, Genma had become cold and bitter, more so towards him than anyone.

Although it was sad, it was the life he, his sister, and everyone else in this building had chosen. It was the life of a shinobi.

"Genma, you really must pay attention. It's crucial that you do so." He commented as he observed Genma. The man was in a slouched position, arms crossed, and senbon quirked. An irate looked crossed his features before he spoke.

"Maybe I'd pay more attention, if you'd get to the point, old man." He seethed. Although many would take offence to that, the Hokage was lenient in his old age. Though if he were younger, with his more impulsive, brash side he would've beaten the crap out of him. Luckily, he wasn't. Instead he gave Genma a blank look, which irked him a bit, then spoke.

"Your mission is simple. A small organization near the borders of the Fire country has been discovered recently. There is no information on it, or how long it has been there, but there have been many, a recent report of a child's scream and cries, along with other disturbing noises, coming from in there." The Hokage said with a slight frown.

Genma also held frown. He raised a brow and tilted his head towards the Hokage before speaking, "And you want me to do what now?" He said slowly, unsure.

There was a short silence before the elder man spoke. "I want you to figure out what these people are doing. If there are any prisoners, release them and bring them to Konoha."

Genma gave a short nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke. The Hokage stared at the spot Genma was standing at moments ago, before sighing once again and rubbing his face.

"Please don't fail Genma." He whispered silently.

* * *

As you can tell, I like Genma. Therefore I like to give him big roles in my stories, so expect to see alot of him throughout this one. Also I will probably only update after long periods of time. I'm still working on _My Guardian Ninja_ and I only created this story on the 9th. Right. Bye!

_The mission-Complete_

**June 12, 2006**

_The Discovery-Next_

**REVIEW! Please...**


	2. The Discovery

The Demon Child

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

_Previously_

_There was a short silence before the elder man spoke. "I want you to figure out what these people are doing. If there are any prisoners, release them and bring them to Konoha."_

_Genma gave a short nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke. The Hokage stared at the spot Genma was standing at moments ago, before sighing once again and rubbing his face._

"_Please don't fail Genma." He whispered silently._

_

* * *

_

Genma traveled swiftly but silently through the dense foliage. He had been traveling for an hour and a half and it was reaching midnight already. He stopped suddenly and sighed while shutting his eyes.

'Why...why didn't that old man give me some directions?' He thought while running a hand down his face (Actually, it was his fault since he left so early...). There was a sudden harsh breeze that made Genma slowly open his eyes, then close it. He tilted his nose to the sky and took a couple deep breaths before snapping his eyes back open.

"Smoke...?" Were the words that had left his mouth before he sprinted forward. The smell of smoke became stronger and stronger until it slowly became visible. He stopped once again and let his eyes roam over the treetops before he spotted a giant cloud of smoke and so rushed into that direction.

When he finally stopped, he was at a clearing looking at the small organization he had spent an hour and a half looking for, but it was wrong...

It was on fire.

He dashed into the burning building and was greeted with the sight of blood. He quickly followed the trail of blood down the halls where he saw many fallen men, blood marring their crisp white coats. He saw a few kunais, either on the floor or lodged into their person, making him guess that it was ninjas who had attacked them. As he kept on running, he took a sharp right, and ran down a hall full of cells. The cell doors were wide open and empty except for the last one.

As he peered inside, he saw a small tiny figure huddled in a corner. He silently pulled out a kunai and slowly walked towards it. As he got closer, he saw that it was a small, naked, pink-haired little girl clutching a thick manila folder to her chest. As he observed her more closely, he saw that many fresh scars and bruises littered her body and her face was distorted in pain. He carefully placed his kunai down and brought the small child close as he then took off his jounin vest and placed it over her shoulders. It was big on her tiny form and reached her knees. Feeling the material of his vest, the little girl slowly opened her emerald green eyes and looked into Genma's charcoal eyes. The girl suddenly tensed up, and fear consumed her features until Genma's eyes softened and he spoke.

"Shh...Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. You can trust me." He spoke softly while cradling her head to the crook of his neck. She slowly lowered her eyelids and let him carry her out of the cell. He dashed out of the building and stood at the clearing, holding the young girl in his arms while watching the burning building. After a few more moments, he turned around and started his trek home, all the while holding the small girl who clutched the thick folder. What he didn't know was that his life would soon be changed forever.

* * *

Not much, dialogue in this chapter...oh well! Anyway thanx to all you reviewers!) 

You really boost my confidence. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I really have to fix my grades, and now I have to dissect a frog! I don't want to dissect it!

_The Discovery-complete_

**June 18, 2006**

_The Child-Next_

**REVIEW! Please...**


	3. The Name

The Demon Child

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

"_Shh...Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. You can trust me." He spoke softly while cradling her head to the crook of his neck. She slowly lowered her eyelids and let him carry her out of the cell. He dashed out of the building and stood at the clearing, holding the young girl in his arms while watching the burning building. After a few more moments, he turned around and started his trek home, all the while holding the small girl who clutched the thick folder. What he didn't know was that his life would soon be changed forever. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Genma P.O.V.

"Who are you?" I nearly stumbled at the soft muffled voice, on my neck, coming from the child whom I cradled in my arms. She had been silent for the whole journey, that I thought she had fallen asleep. Seems I was wrong.

"My name is Shiranui Genma. Who might you be?" I asked the girl softly, as I craned my head to look at her. She didn't answer. Instead, she stared into my charcoal eyes with her dull emerald colored ones, and for a moment, I felt a sudden warmth spread through my chest, which stopped immediately as she looked away. An awkward silence soon filled the area before it was broken.

"I am 26." She said monotonously. I glanced at her again before looking forward to the pathway. It was filled with Sakura trees, my sisters' favorite flower. The sudden memory of her playing underneath them made me cringe and look away to the ground. Feeling the need to talk to someone, I attempted a conversation with the little girl in my arms again.

"Is that really your name?" I shifted her so that I could hold her bridle-style, allowing me to see her face more easily. She had a blank look, which soon turned to curiosity as she looked to the Sakura petals, flowing in the breeze. It was as if She'd never seen a Sakura blossom before, as she slowly stretched her arm out and watched in fascination as a few Sakura petals grazed her arm.

As I watched her, I began to think that the assumption of her never seeing a cherry blossom, wasn't to far from the truth, and if that was so, then just how long had she been locked up in that building?

"It was the only name I was given." She said softly, snapping me out of my thoughts, as I turned to look at her. She was staring heatedly at the small cherry blossom she held in a loose grip, before turning to me, a small spark in her once dull eyes.

"What...are these?" She hesitated while gesturing to the small flower just as it blew away in the soft breeze. She watched, until it blew out of her sight before turning her attention back to me.

'So I was correct on my earlier assumption.' I thought with a frown before more of my earlier thoughts came back to me.

Just how long had this child been locked up in that small, stuffy cell, before I came to rescue her? What had the people, who had held her hostage, done to her? Moreover, just who, exactly, attacked and killed those men in the white coats back there? Through the haze of my thoughts, I vaguely heard myself speak.

"Sakura...It's a cherry blossom." I said slowly, finally regaining some of my senses as I turned to look at the child in my arms. She tilted her head up to the sky and watched the cherry blossoms dance in the wind.

"...Sakura...they're pretty..." She responded before looking back to me, with her beautiful emerald colored eyes, just as that feeling overtook me again. The only time I've ever felt this way was when...was when my sister was still alive...

"Do you...like your name?" I asked her slowly as a distant look came to her face.

"...No. It holds...to many bad memories..." She said slowly as a pained look crossed her face before disappearing. She glanced at me, with pain-filled eyes. My heart constricted a bit as I unconsciously brought my hand up to rub my chest.

'It's strange that I should feel so close to someone I barley Know.' I thought as I brought my hand back down. "Would you like a new name? One that wouldn't bring you bad memories?" I asked the girl softly as she stared at me with blank eyes, the small spark still lingering. After a moment of silence, she nodded hesitantly.

"...Yes." She spoke softly as I looked to the Sakura Trees before turning back to her.

"How about...Sakura?" I asked the girl gently as she looked to me.

"Sakura...," She spoke softly, trying the name out before turning back to me, "I like it." She said as her eyes drooped a bit, before closing completely.

"Sakura it is then." I whispered as I heard her breathing even out and looked back to the path but not before hearing her mutter something sleepily.

"Thank you...Genma." I felt a small grin tug at my lips and couldn't help but feel that I'd be doing this a lot in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I've finally updated. I know it's been a long time since I last wrote but writers block popped up and I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, after writing _My Ink Filled Heart_ I'm off my writers block. I know it seems like a Genma/Sakura chap. But I wanted to have it as a brother/sister kinda thing. In case your wondering, Kakashi will probably pop up in the 4th chapter. I'm not completely sure yet.

Also, to Miss Artemis, Yes. Genma will become flirty in the future and you can use the _Sakura of the Mist_ idea. I wasn't sure if you got my E-mail or not because you didn't respond so if you didn't than yes, you can use it as long as you keep the pairing the same (the whole reason I wanted to make it.). To everyone else, THANK YOU FOR UPDATING! I always like to know that people like my story and feel joy when reading your reviews. Any way, that was all I wanted to write. Good-Bye for now.

_The Name-Complete_

**August 27, 2006**

_The Child-Next_

**REVIEW! Please...**


	4. The Child: Part One

The Demon Child

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

_

* * *

__Previously_

"_Sakura it is then." I whispered as I heard her breathing even out and looked back to the path but not before hearing her mutter something sleepily._

"_Thank you...Genma." I felt a small grin tug at my lips and couldn't help but feel that I'd be doing this a lot in the future._

* * *

An hour later and Genma finally reached Konoha with Sakura safely nestled in his arms. As he walked through the streets of Konoha he observed the small amount of people walking about and assumed it was somewhere near Midnight. Less people prowled around at this time excluding the teenagers who went clubbing and the drunks who stayed out for a late night drink. "Genma-Kun!!" A loud obnoxious voice, squalled some distance away, nearly making him drop Sakura. 

Unfortunately, the crazies came out at this time too.

The person who shouted, a young, busty looking woman with long black hair ran up to him. "Hey...ugh..." He trailed off, not quite remembering the woman's name. She just grinned, in what she probably thought was seductive way, and trailed a hand down his arm. "Yuka." She whispered coyly.

Okay. That got him to shudder. In pure unadulterated _disgust_.

"Ooookaaaayyyy..." An eerie silence followed as she continued to grin at him. She even batted her eyes, making him cringe a little. If there was one thing that freaked him out, it was this girl and her freaky batting eyes. It was still a mystery to him on how this ditz of a woman outranked him. Sexual favors perhaps. Always knew the captain was a sleazball. (Yeah...even I have no freakin' idea what in the hell it is I'm talking about...)

Whoops. Trailed off there for a second. And in those brief periods of time, it seems Yuka has invaded my personal space. Kind of, saw it coming though. Little slut. "'Kay then. Nice seeing you (not). Goodbye now!" I spoke hurriedly before poofing out of there.

-Scene Change-

"Freedom." He muttered while flipping the light switch to my apartment. The light washed over the room, blinding him for a second. He squinted through the light and glanced down at Sakura, who had shifted in her sleep. Her face was buried in his chest now making him smile. He carried her to his spare bedroom and placed her on the bed (Western kind).

Realizing she was still wearing his vest, he walked back to his to find her something to wear. Sleeping in a vest might be uncomfortable. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a plain black shirt. He walked back to the room and was surprised to see Sakura sitting up, picking at the covers, and looking lost.

"Hey, kid. How're you doing?" I asked softly while handing her the shirt. She stared at it blankly and I turned my back on her, hoping she'd get the hint. The shuffling of clothes let me know that she did. I gave her a few more moments before turning around to see her dressed comfortably in the large shirt. The sleeves came below her elbows and the collar slipped off her shoulder a little, as she handed me my vest.

"Tired." She stated plainly to my earlier question. I smiled and patted her head mussing up her already deshelved locks.

"Try and get some sleep, Sakura. We have to meet someone in the morning." I told her while pulling the covers around her as she laid down. She nodded her head and watched as I began to leave. I stopped when she called out to me. I looked at her questioningly as she reached under her pillow and pulled out the thick folder she was clutching earlier. She handed it to me and I looked at it with curiosity. It had the number 26 Scrawled on it.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"My file." Was all she said before she turned her back to me. I looked back to the folder and left the room, walking straight to my room. I paused once getting there as the thought occurred to me that I still had to report to the Hokage.

"Do I dare skip out on a meeting with the Hokage?" I asked myself.

Pause.

"Yep." Was my answer before I went to the kitchen to fix me up a sandwich.

* * *

O.M.G. I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in the past...8 MONTHS!? Whoa...I didn't realize it's been that long. I hope you take this chapter, as my apology. I was originally going to post it on the 11th but my account wouldn't take any new documents, for past couple days. It's like the computer is against me. Oh, and a mistake I made in the 1st chapter: I meant the 3rd Hokage _not_ the 4th. That just wouldn't make sense if it were the 4th. 

**Alaskantiger **–Sorry for not updating sooner...:Sweatdrop:

**SweetAssassin **–Thank you!

**Nicolet** – Cool! Genmas one of my fav. characters. I'm actually pretty surprised that there are any stories with Genma dating another man. What with him being a ladies man and all.

**ZukoKrazy** – Sorry I didn't heed your request...writers block.

**Miss Artemis** –I finally updated! Hoozah! Can't wait for the 'Sakura of the Mist' story! Been saving my first review for that story!

**Jovianwolfgirl** – Thank you for the review! I'll try to post another chapter soon.

**snow-leopard-demon24** -Sakura's name is 26. Those lazy scientists didn't bother giving her a real name...those booty's...

**crazy little girl** – TT. I'm sorry I didn't update soon...though I am glad that you like my story!

**aquitaineq** – I shall try but I've been known to be a procrastinator...seriously.

**Animie** – You know, I've realized that in all my stories those two haven't been in the same chapter yet. How strange...Maybe he'll come up in the next chapter?

**Sasukeztruelove** – I hoping it'll finish good, too.

**rummtreiber123** – Yep. I will not abandon this story! Thank you for the review!

**softball91** - Sniff Thank you...I like to hear from other people that I'm good writer because I cant trust my mom. You know how parents try to make you feel good even though they know it's crap. Anyway, I always like the stories where Sakura has an older brother figure, and since I think Genma is so AWESOMELY cool I gave him the part. The title I got from a manga book, though it had no real tie with the story. After a while, I thought I would give the title more meaning though. If you have no idea what I'm talkin' 'bout, just keep on reading.

**hakusho14** – When I write the story out on paper it looks long, but when I type it out, it's so unbelievably short.

**Aiko** – NoOoOoOoO!!! I Updated see!! I Updated!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! TToTT

_The Child: Part One-Complete_

**April 15, 2007**

_The Child: Part Two-Next_

**REVIEW! Please...**


	5. The Child: Part Two

The Demon Child

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

_Previously_

_"My file." Was all she said before she turned her back to me. I looked back to the folder and left the room, walking straight to my room. I paused once getting there as the thought occurred to me that I still had to report to the Hokage._

_"Do I dare skip out on a meeting with the Hokage?" I asked myself._

_Pause._

_"Yep." Was my answer before I went to the kitchen to fix me up a sandwich._

* * *

26, or the newly dubbed "Sakura" pondered on the situation before her. The man "Genma" as he had called himself, stood stoically before an older figure, body ramrod straight and hands held stiffly at his side. Despite his obedient stance she could practically taste the disgruntled displeasure and hate that rolled off him in waves. While she was no stranger to intense hate and anger, it seemed odd to her that the seemingly nice and gentle man who had helped her before would do a complete 180 on the older man seated before her. From her position behind Genma she shifted to get a better look at the other person. He didn't look like much; or rather he didn't look very threatening.

He had an old, wrinkled face, complete with a white beard and, in Sakura's opinion, an unusual hat. Other than that he seemed to pose no immediate danger. But if Genma believed him to be someone worthy of his anger, than Sakura would trust in his instincts.

"Your mission was not a success?" It was more a statement than a question, and if Sakura remembered correctly Genma had left some time early in the morning to write his "mission" (she continued to ponder on what a mission was) report and hand in her medical file to his superiors he had said. It was only later in the day that there was a knock on Genma's door, and presented with a scroll from a boy somewhat older than her, before they somehow ended up here. The question the older man posed must just be a formality then rather than seeing as he must know how Genma's "mission" had gone through.

"The compound I came across was on fire leading to my mission objective being unfulfilled."

Sakura watched as the older man frowned and rubbed his beard thoughtfully before gesturing to her.

"This is one of the prisoners?"

Genma said nothing but it was obvious enough to both of them that she was. The old man gestured her to come forward and instead of complying she turned to Genma for his approval first. Smothering his surprise he nodded his head forward, a gesture telling her to comply with the older mans order.

Sakura took 5 long strides before she stood confidently in front of the great oak desk that the man was seated behind. With a bit of annoyance she realized her nose just barely reached the top of the desk, forcing her to crane her head back to at an unnatural angle to see eye to eye with the other figure. Something in her face must have been amusing because when she looked up the man was smiling at her. Unused to the foreign expression she simply stared.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I am Hokage over this land; Konoha," Sakura made no outward motion but Sarutobi could tell she was processing the information he was giving her; the cogs and wheels of her mind turning.

"This village consists of civilians and ninja; ninja who are sworn to serve and protect the village and its inhabitants. Ninja like Genma," said man grunted, "ninja like me….and ninja like you" he finished with a dramatic pause and smile.

Somewhere behind her Genma choked and sputtered. The Hokage ignored him and instead continued talking.

"I understand that you have left what I'm sure was a very traumatic and scarring place, and I would like nothing more than to grant you citizenship as a refuge in my village. My council, however, believe that you are a potential risk factor and must instead be bound to the village in some way."

Sakura did not understand half of what he said but she did understand the end. Bound. As in trapped, barred in.

Her hackles rose immediately and she gave the most threatening growl she could muster. This unfortunately for her sounded more like a disgruntled puppy than what she was going for.

Genma voiced his protests very loudly after his initial shock, claiming that the council was filled with old codgers and that the Hokage was a steaming pile of sh—

"Genma," the Hokage cut in sharply, "I have no choice in the matter. The file you handed over earlier was surveyed by the council and they all agreed that simply letting the girl-"

"Sakura!"

"Simply letting Sakura roam around the village is too dangerous. They need a guarantee that she will be playing for our side and this was the only choice in the matter. This or be locked up in a high security vault."

Before Genma knew what was happening, Sakura was sprinting to the open window, body half way through it before he appeared in a flash to drag her back in. She thrashed in his arms wildly as he held her to his chest, her feet and arms pounding and kicking whatever they could.

"Are you crazy? Were 30 flights up, you could've…"he trailed off as he saw hot tears trail down her desperate face, fingernails clawing at his arms to be free. This was not the action of a girl but of a frightened animal that had been cornered and beaten to the point that they would risk death rather than being trapped again.

Letting her expend more of her energy, he waited until she calmed down enough till she was no longer struggling. Gently, he placed her on the ground and kneeled so that they were eye level. His hands rested on her shoulders and he watched as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sakura," he said softly as she stared back with hollow eyes, seemingly resigning herself to a life of entrapment.

"I won't let them cage you."

She stared at him, her eyes prickling, and she struggled to hold them in but when he gave her that foreign expression – a smile – her face crumpled and she cried into his neck as his arms encircled her.

* * *

So I was looking through my favorites to see if any of my favorite stories got updated and they didn't so I was like "These lazy authors!" ….Then I paused and realized I was a total hypocrite. I banged out this chapter today. Hope you enjoyed it :)

P.S. sorry I didn't respond to any of the reviews, I'm really tired. I'll do it the next chapter ;)

_The Child: Part Two-Complete_

**February 5, 2012**

_The Child: Part Three-Next_

**REVIEW! Please...**


	6. The Arrangement

The Demon Child

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **After being experimented on, young Sakura is rescued and learns how to act like a normal child with the help of Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Sakura," he said softly as she stared back with hollow eyes, seemingly resigning herself to a life of entrapment._

"_I won't let them cage you."_

_She stared at him, her eyes prickling, and she struggled to hold them in but when he gave her that foreign expression – a smile – her face crumpled and she cried into his neck as his arms encircled her._

* * *

Sakura will admit that she had trust issues. Being locked up for all of your life and having experiments done on you will do that. But she felt she was justified in her actions when the Hokage ordered some random female to be her guardian.

Sakura glanced coldly at the woman sporting lavender hair, an animal mask covering her features. She had entered sometime after the Hokage sent a messenger to retrieve her and she stood compliantly at the front of his desk. Genma stood to the side, his thinly veiled rage seeping into his continence.

"No," Sakura said shortly, crossing her arms defiantly. The Hokage blinked at her response, not expecting it.

"Yugao-san is a perfectly acceptable guardian. I'm sure you will be very hap—"

"I said no," Sakura interrupted, "It's either Genma or no one else." Genma seemed surprised by her request but did his best to beat it down. The Hokage sighed.

"Sakura I'm sorry but Genma isn't qualified to be your guardian. I would need someone who is capable of raising a child and Yugao-san has the experience needed." Genma bit his tongue to keep from yelling at the Hokage. Who was he to say he wasn't capable to raise Sakura?

"I don't want her." Sakura said in a scathing tone. Yugao stood idly by as the two verbally duked it out. While she was able to support Sakura financially and physically, even she could admit to herself that she would be a bad choice for a guardian. She was a full time anbu operative and didn't have the time or mental stability to raise the girl who had her own mental issues to deal with.

"Hokage-sama, if I may," Yugao politely stepped into the conversation, "I believe that I am unsuitable for the position of Sakura's guardian and I would like the permission to decline this mission. Genma would be the better choice for this task." The Hokage looked like he was going to say something but Yugao continued to speak as if she didn't notice.

"However, if you are still uncomfortable with this, I am willing to check up on them from time to time in the case that they need assistance." Sarutobi seemed to ponder on this for a moment or two before glancing to Genma and Sakura.

"And you agree to this then?" Sakura gave a nod of acceptance while Genma glanced to Yugao then back to the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," He said softly, pleased with the fact that Sakura would be staying with him instead of with some stranger.

"Then besides the matter of forging some documents you may take Sakura as your ward. I will provide a monthly stipend to buy the basic necessities for her and I expect a daily log of her progress in ninja training and assimilation into the community."

Genma nodded his agreement and reached over to grab Sakura's hand. She looked at it questioningly for a second before reaching her much smaller one forward. He grasped it firmly, his hand cupping her own. She stared at their joint hands, bemused, but let it go to stare straight ahead.

He smiled down at her.

* * *

"What is this?" Sakura asked as she stared at the strange material before her. Genma looked to where he was searching through a rack of clothes.

"Ribbons," he said, reaching over to pluck one from the stand it lye on. It fluttered in the air as he held it out to her and she touched it hesitantly. It had a furry texture and Sakura found she liked the feeling it created against her skin.

"You tie it in your hair," He said, wrapping it around the crown of her head and knotting it at the nape of her neck, "like this." Sakura looked forward, catching her reflection in the mirror they stood against the wall of the shop. She looked surprised at herself.

She had never known she looked so…innocent. Of course she had seen her reflection before, not through a mirror per se, but through other things like water, metal, and the glassy, dead eyes of others. This was the first time she had seen herself so clearly and cleanly.

"I like it," she said looking up to Genma who smiled down at her adoringly. "Let's get it then." He said, hauling his other items and walking to the clerk to purchase everything. Sakura stayed behind to stare at her reflection.

She touched her cheek and marveled at the smooth skin and reached up to run a hand through her hair. It was soft. Softer than it had ever been before. She cherished the sensation of it, amazed with how different it felt without blood and grime matting it.

Genma came back to find her still staring at her reflection. He reached his free hand out to her, his other busy with four shopping bags, and took her hand. She seemed less surprised by the action than she did before.

"Let's go Sakura."

"Where?" She asked looking up to him, green eyes shining.

"Home," he said softly, a smile adorning his lips.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! But expect the next one to be significantly longer! Also, in the next chapter be prepared for the entrance of Naruto, Sasuke, and KAKASHI! Yay!

There shall also be Sakura getting some life lessons from Genma and training because in the next chapter will be her entering the ninja academy! ;)

Also thanks for all of those who reviewed me in my last chapter. You should all read and review my other stories ;)

**weeee2008**

**Sadistic-Bitch**

**Sakura rocks**

**Angel of Darkness121**

**uchiha miyo**

**CroOkedTwiSted**

**Winged She-Wolf**

**Mina Luriya**

**Teacher's Secretary**

**FatalxDesire599**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**minniemousemom (x5)**

**Pintsizedpsyhco**

**EmyBlossom93 **

**Mate-of-Sesshy**

* * *

_The Arrangement-Complete_

**March 18, 2012**

_The Academy-Next_

**REVIEW! Please...**


End file.
